


Mercy

by armageddonslide



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aggressive women, Drabble, F/M, McMercy, Prosthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armageddonslide/pseuds/armageddonslide
Summary: This isn't the doctor's first rodeo.





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aicosu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aicosu/gifts).



The good doctor’s got a mean streak, Jesse realizes as Angela bites his lip and shoves him onto the gurney. He falls back and she follows him down with a smooth arc, straddling his hips. This isn’t her first rodeo.

His hat falls to the floor as she pulls his shirt over his head. He reaches for a kiss and she pins him down, instead moving to detach his prosthetic arm with a  _ POP _ . The limb joins the hat, his belt, and his sanity.

She anchors his right wrist to the bedrail and rides him ‘til he begs for  _ Mercy _ .


End file.
